Hell's Gates
by SpyofHogwarts
Summary: Zachery is a vampire who is only trying to go through life without attracting the attention of groups such as Hellsing, but due to problems around her, she attracts the attention of the secret organization anyway. Can she continue to live or will she die?


Zachery Ellen Doskby leaned against the wall of a darkened alleyway. The noise from the bar surged outside the walls and out onto the night streets. It was getting close to 2 o'clock in the morning, and the bar would soon be kicking people out to close for the night. Even now the front doors slammed open from bodies hitting them on their way out. Zachery waited; the right moment would come here soon.

As if on cue, the doors slammed open once again, and the tall tale sound of drunken feet hitting pavement was heard. The falls were the heavy ones of a larger man, alone and walking home. As he walked by the alley entrance, Zachery glided out of the shadows to follow him. The man was so intoxicated, he never even noticed the young women behind him. It wasn't long before he struggled his way up the stairs of a patio and fumbled around for his keys. Zachery let out a long, low whistle.

"Hey there mister, would you care for some fun tonight?" she called out.

The man twisted around to look at her. He blinked and rubbed his eyes a couple of times. Before his eye was a gorgeous woman of about nineteen with silken crimson red hair that fell to just below her shoulders in wavy tresses. She was dressed in a tight baby blue bikini top, and matching booty shorts. Over her shoulders lay a small, dark blue jacket that was opened in the front to show off her well endowed chest and flat stomach. The man was practically drooling when he finished ogling her body.

"I take it that's a 'yes ma'am, I am.' So aren't you going to invite me inside?" she asked, cocking her hips.

"Please, come inside," the man's voice was laced with lust as he fumbled open the door.

Zachery smiled and marched her way passed the man through the open entrance. Sitting on the couch, she took in a deep breath of air. The smell of sweat and meth filled her nose. A smirk appeared on her face. She knew she had chosen right when she saw this man walk out of the bar. Now, he was sitting in front of her, staring greedily.

"Come here," he choked out, motioning toward his lap.

Standing with a graceful flex of her legs, she walked over toward him with her hips swaying. His hands moved forward to cup her breast as she knelt over his lap. Her hands drifted toward his hair to run through the greasy mess as her body moved down toward his. He let out a moan as she titled his head back and went to place a kiss upon his exposed neck. Just centimeters away, her eyes flashed red as she yanked on his hair and sank her now visible fangs into his neck.

The man's scream quickly turned into moans of pain and pleasure. Zachery drank his blood greedily. It was not the pure bloody of an innocent, but Zack was thirsty. To avoid being caught by groups of vampire hunters, she ate as rarely as possible. Detection was also less likely if she drank off those who were sorely missed. While the blood was nowhere near as good, it kept her alive and—if she was careful—moderately risk free.

All too soon the man was drained. Zachery growled in dismay, but quickly hurried to tie up the body and gag it. She found some propane in the basement and poured it around the house. Once outside, she lit a match a tossed it in the window. The house erupted into flames, and by the time the fire department arrived, Zachery was gone.

~*~*~*~

"Damnit all. This blasted piece of crap does me no good! How am I supposed to get any sleep?" Zack kicked her hand-made coffin across her small abandoned shed. The blasted thing had some cracks that liked to let noise in all day. It was as hard as a brick and slightly too small for her size. The only padding in the entire thing was an old comforter she had stolen from one of her victims houses. It made her entire body ache.

"Bloody useless contraption. I am suing whoever came up with the idea of vampires only being able to rest inside a coffin," she declared as she marched out into the surrounding forest of her home. Shaking her head to help her clean her mind, Zachery focused on the image of fog inside her head. Slowly, she felt her body shift until all she felt was the individual particles of her body become cooler and less condensed. Finally, the total sensation of becoming a different matter of being filled her, and she drifted off into the night.

She was headed for the hill tops. It was the full moon tonight, and she wanted to catch every glimpse of it that she could. The silver rays had a rejuvenating effect on her and caused her blood to burn with pleasure. Moon gazing was just about the best thing any vampire could do. She settled onto her hill and watched the silver disk move through the sky until dawn was about to rise. Only then did she drift off back toward her resting place.

~*~*~*~

Zachery was furious. Another vampire had staked a claim on her lands as little as they were. While she wished she could let it slide, vampires are extremely territorial and this 'newbie' could cause her trouble. Such as unwanted attention from hunters. Better to deal with the problem now then live to regret it later.

Quickly wandering the streets for a homeless soul, Zack fed. She was itching to get rid of this problem, and was glad that she matched him in strength. When the last drop was drained, she wiped her mouth clean and disposed of the body in a far off river. Transforming into fog, she glided through air to fend off her lands.

~*~*~*~

Chaos was all around her when she arrived at the vampire's lair. She had hidden away from the field in a group of bushes to watch the ensuing panic. Her blood sucking friend was already engaged in battling a group of officers. He was taking then down by the numbers, until the crowd of officers parted and backed away. Taking their place, a man decked out in a blood red cloak and hat marched toward the battle scene. Round, orange sunglasses covered his eyes, but the man tilted his head down for a better view.

His blood red eyes lifted with a type of sinister mirth that only came with the bloodlust of a vampire of many years. Zachery shivered with fear. There was no way that her pesky problem was going to stand a chance. If he was smart, he'd either run or possibly beg for forgiveness. Either way, it was unlikely he would survive the next few minutes in one piece, let alone come out of it alive. Vampires like that one in red were not ones to bother.

"What the bloody hell do you want, Shithead?" the idiot called out. The red vampire—who Zack now realized was the famous Alucard from the Hellsing organization—chuckled darkly.

"You are a weakling! You can not even smell auras!"

"What you bastard!?!"

"You heard me, punk," the Hellsing pet chuckled.

"I'll make you eat those words! ARGH!!!" Her pesky friend charged at him. Before he even brought his clawed hand down to strike, he was stabbed through the heart by a white gloved hand.

"What…?" he gasped before becoming a pile of ash. Once again, the night was silent. Zachery watched the vampire dust off his glove. Her body quaked with fear and pleasure. The bloodlust in the Hellsing's pet was amazing. It set her on fire. Repressing another shudder, Zachery took a step backwards as she went to leave. She wanted no part on the dead vampire's folly and had no desire to end up with the same fate.

She took another step back. One more and she would be hidden enough to transform without drawing attention to her. As she set her foot down, a light crunch filled the air as she stepped on a pile of decaying debris.

Fear ran through her unbeating heart as she glanced up toward the vampire ahead of her. His head had snapped up and his eyes focused in directly on her face.

"Damn," she cursed and with a forced thought, transformed. A bat took to the sky and flew quickly away from the scene. Her energy was quickly depleting, but she pushed herself further until she was miles and miles away. Finally, she collapsed onto the ground with a tumble. Cold sweat poured from her brow. She needed blood and fast.

"Mommy?" a small voice called out.

Zachery turned to see a small girl wandering around. She was dressed in a simple blue dress and looked to be no older then five. Zachery smirked. It was a shame it was one so young…

"Princess," she whispered, making her voice soothing as to not spook the child, "Would you like some help?"

The little girl turned to look at her. When she was asked if she wanted help, she was cautious. Her blue eyes watered slightly, and she tugged on one of her soft blond curls.

"Mommy says that I shouldn't talk to strangers…" she whispered.

"Princess, I'm not a stranger. I'm your guardian from above. You called out in need and I came. Please, Princess, you must believe me," she kneeled down before the child.

"Really? You're my guardian? You'll help me find Mommy?" the child's eyes shone bright with happiness.

"I shall help you find your mom if you will let me."

"Oh, guardian, you have made Natalie so happy!" the child squealed with joy. Zachery sat with her back against a giant tree. She motioned the child forward with a wave of her hand. Natalie ran and eagerly sat in her lap.

"What are we doing?" she asked, looking up at Zack.

"I am sitting so I can focus my powers on locating your Mommy and then take you to her," Zack answered with a grin.

"Oh, okay!"

"I need you to close your eyes and think about your mother. This will help me find her faster," Zack whispered, lowering her face so it rested near the child's neck and shoulder. Natalie nodded and squeezed her eyes shut. Zachery gently cupped the child's face and tilted it to the side. Slowly, she lowered her mouth to rest on her sweet neck and inhaled the intoxicating scent of innocent virgin blood. Then, she opened her mouth and sank in her fangs to feast.


End file.
